Sueños retorcidos
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Secuela de Encuentro de Ensueño —Los sueños son como la realidad, se retuercen cuando crees tenerlos controlados. La vida de Mary se ha vuelto un embrollo desde que aparecieron los vampiros.
1. Sal de ese agujero

**Disclaimer: **La familia Cullen, Denalí & Vulturi pertenece a Stephenie Meyer; el resto es mío.

**Summary: **Secuela de Encuentro de Ensueño —Los sueños son como la realidad, se retuercen cuando crees tenerlos controlados. La vida de Mary se ha vuelto un embrollo desde que aparecieron los vampiros. Edward/OC.

**Nota:** Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Mayra Swansea y a Michelle, por ser de las que sugirieron que hiciera una secuela, fue lo que llamó a mi musa, y he aquí el resultado. Espero les guste a todos :D

**

* * *

**

**1**

**Sal de ese agujero **

«El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte»

Bella Swan

**L**a alarma de la mañana sonó cinco veces antes de despertarme. La apagué y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, me aseé y me vestí para ir a la escuela. Quedaban cinco semanas para el fin de año, y eso me tenía extasiada. No había nada que estuviese deseando más que acabar con la escuela.

Tomé mi mochila y saludé a mis padres que ya estaban listos para salir.

Llegué a la escuela con aire taciturno, parecía como si en realidad no estaba ahí, de hecho, llevaba al menos tres días así; en realidad, llevaba _exactamente _tres días así. Edward y el resto de los Cullen habían salido de cacería. Llevábamos ochos meses de novios y desde hacía al menos cuatro mi mundo entero giraba en torno a él. Poco a poco había ido dejando a Vanessa y a Carlos a un lado, como si fuesen sólo compañeros de clases. Hablaba con ellos lo necesario, y por necesario me refiero a que me comunicaba durante clases para ponernos de acuerdo en los trabajos grupales y en los recreos cuando no me ocupaba de hablar con Edward por mensajes de texto.

Odiaba estar así. Odiaba convertirme en lo que me estaba convirtiendo. Me parecía irracional que mi vida dependiera de un ser no-vivo. Me parecía estúpido que los latidos de mi corazón dependieran de alguien cuyo corazón había dejado de latir hacia cien años.

Caminé por el pasillo deseando llegar al salón, enterrarme en mi pupitre y esperar que el tiempo transcurriera.

—Hola —dijo Carlos con tono amable y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola —mascullé.

—El trabajo de química es para mañana, ¿recuerdas?

En ese momento todo para mí perdió sentido. En general, era yo la que tenía que recordarle a él las entregas de los trabajos, puesto que a él le importaba un bledo hacerlos.

— ¿El qué?

—El trabajo… sobre la tabla periódica

—Sí, sé de qué hablas —musité confundida.

— ¿Y tu cara de "deja de hablar en alemán" a qué se debe?

—No sé. Yo…

—Vamos a casa de Vanessa a hacerlo, porque sólo tenemos eso para mañana y hace tiempo que no estamos juntos, ¿no?

Eso era todo.

— ¿Aún quieren estar conmigo?

—Mary, seguirías siendo nuestra amiga aunque te convirtieras en vampiro —rió como si su frase fuera un chiste, pero para mí no lo era. Aunque Edward y yo habíamos hecho un pacto, yo sabía que él no estaba muy feliz con que yo fuera humana, que le costaba estar a mi lado y escuchar la sangre correr por mis venas.

Traté de fingir una risa pero no salió del todo bien.

—Bueno, a clases —dijo Carlos haciendo un gesto para que yo pasara antes que él. Ni siquiera había notado que ya estábamos frente al salón.

—A clases —mascullé.

Me senté en el asiento que había adquirido desde hacía un tiempo: al final del salón con dos chicos a los que no les hablaba a los lados.

—Gabriel, ¿te importaría cambiarte de puesto? —dijo Carlos a uno de los chicos de mi lado.

—Y tú no vas a dejarlo solo, ¿no? —le dijo Vanessa apareciendo de la nada al otro chico.

Ambos se levantaron y se cambiaron de asiento bufando.

—Hola Mary —dijo Vanessa sonriendo —puedes ir a mi casa hoy, ¿no?

—Sí, claro…

—Digo, también podríamos adelantar el trabajo de historia —dijo rodando los ojos —y así no tendríamos que volver a reunirnos. Tal vez quieras el fin de semana libre —se encogió de hombros.

— ¡NO! —Dije en un tono más alto del que pretendía, lo que hizo que ambos abrieran los ojos como platos—. Me refiero… a que es mejor hacer un trabajo por día.

—Sí —coincidió Carlos con una sonrisa pícara.

..

Las clases se me pasaron rápido —demasiado tal vez —pero tuve la suerte de que Carlos y Vanessa caminaron conmigo hacia el comedor.

Nos sentamos en una mesa para cuatro y cada uno sacó su almuerzo.

— ¿Qué pasó con Katherine? —pregunté distraída.

Katherine era mi "segunda mejor amiga", por llamarla de una manera. Después de que Carlos y Amanda terminaran, Katherine y él habían comenzado a salir en citas, hasta que finalmente su relación se consolidó. Pero tras mi "ausencia" no tenía claro cómo iba esa situación.

—Terminamos hace dos meses, Mary —abrí los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque volví con Amanda.

Me quedé fría.

—Ah… —traté de no decir nada. Tenía claro que a Carlos no le gustaba que nos metiéramos en su relación, de alguna forma había pensado que eso había cambiado cuando yo había sido su hombro, pero parecía que no.

—Puedes decir algo —sonrió.

—No tengo nada que decir —dije dándole un mordisco a mi sándwich.

—Di algo —me incitó Vanessa.

Hice contacto entre mi dedo índice y pulgar y los pasé por mis labios, como si los cerrara con un cierre. Carlos se comenzó a reír.

—Supongo que en cierta forma me acostumbré a ella.

— ¿Tuviste algún problema con Kat? —pregunté y al ver como cambiaba su expresión no pude contener una sonrisa: —Me rendí. Ya hablé.

—Es que no funcionábamos. Como novios, somos muy buenos amigos —dijo tomando de mi jugo.

Suspiré.

—Dime que tú si sigues con Luis, Vane, por favor —dije casi suplicando. No podía haberme perdido de tantas cosas.

—Por supuesto —dijo casi como si la hubiese insultado —eso jamás terminará.

Hice el gesto de secarme el sudor de la frente.

—Me alegro —le dije esbozando una sonrisa.

—Vendrá conmigo al baile de graduación —añadió con un baile desde su asiento —. Es que es tan perfecto —dijo en un suspiro.

—Sí —sentí que mi voz no me pertenecía. De hecho sentí no pertenecerme a mí misma.

Probablemente la expresión de mi cara cambió. Sí, podía estar segura de que había cambiado, sentía que mis manos eran incapaces de moverse, permanecían aferradas al sándwich. Mis ojos miraban la mesa sin parpadear.

—Mary —me llamó Vanessa.

— ¿Mary? —esa vez fue Carlos.

La mano tibia de Carlos hizo que soltara mi comida y con un leve roce me hizo volver al mundo real. Me costaba comprender cómo es que mi cuento perfecto de vampiros se había convertido en la historia de terror que había temido. Vanessa, que era una humana enamorada de un humano tenía un amor perfecto extraído de cuento de hadas. Más bien, me recordaba constantemente a la imprimación. Desde que había conocido a Luis y la forma en que se miraban el uno al otro la idea no se me salía de la cabeza, mientras que yo, sufría cada día. Por una u otra razón. La razón del momento:

—Edward no vendrá al baile conmigo —mascullé al fin.

—Oh —fue todo lo que escuché. Parecía un lamento de Vanessa.

—Puedes venir conmigo —insinuó Carlos.

—Irás con Amanda —dije tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos. Él no dijo nada porque era obvio que así era y yo no trataría de cambiar eso.

—Tal vez no, tal vez nos peleemos. Tal vez le parezca que soy demasiado para ella —asentí levemente para que no fuera tan notorio, él se sonrió —vamos, en realidad no _tengo que _ir con ella. Sabes que Amanda ni baila. Lo que digo es que bailaré contigo ese día pase lo que pase.

—No vendré. No para ver a todos en pareja.

—Eres una tonta de primera —me reprendió Vanessa.

—Ya.

—Nos graduamos una sola vez en la vida, Mary, hay que aprovecharlo.

—Pero es que se me va a hacer súper aburrido. Tú vas a estar con Luis y tú con Amanda —rodé los ojos y aparté mi comida porque ya no tenía hambre.

La mano tibia de Carlos volvió a tomar la mía.

—Estás helada —masculló —. ¿Quieres mi suéter? —no respondí. No quería nada. O más bien, no sabía lo que quería.

Lo miré.

—No, gracias —dije al final. Él me sonrió, se lo quitó y me lo pasó por detrás de los hombros —. No quiero que uses de excusa para no venir que tienes gripe —sonrió —te necesitamos, Mary.

..

Las siguientes horas de clase se me pasaron como si cada manecilla del reloj fuese una tortuga. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué. Edward tampoco llegaría hoy.

..

El cuarto de Vanessa era enorme. Tenía un gran escritorio donde siempre nos sentábamos a hacer los trabajos y una gran ventana que iluminaba la habitación completa. La bombilla siempre permanecía apagada —excepto en las noches —porque no era necesaria. Carlos encendió con confianza la computadora mientras Vanessa buscaba algo para que bebiéramos.

— ¿No has pensado que Edward tiene un secreto? —dijo Vanessa mientras me entregaba un vaso de té helado.

—Sí, ese _Eduardo _se trama algo —dijo Carlos mirando por la ventana —. ¿Hace cuánto dices que se fue? —verlo así en la ventana me trajo un recuerdo a una película antigua de detectives como si quisiera realmente descubrir un secreto, que _Edward tenía. _¿Sería Carlos capaz de descifrarlo? ¿Creería él, un escéptico total, en vampiros y otras criaturas?

— ¿Algo como qué, Sherlock? —traté de parecer relajada.

—Tal vez sea gay —aventuró Vanessa.

—O un vampiro —dijo Carlos encogiéndose de hombros. Tragué en seco —. No me digas que no ves _Vampire Diaries, _el Stefan era misterioso y mira —alzó las cejas y luego echó una carcajada.

—Sí, le regalaré en su cumpleaños un vaso de sangre a ver si le gusta —dije en broma.

—Si yo fuera tú me comprara un collar de ajos —se rió de nuevo e inmediatamente los tres nos estábamos riendo. Era lo maravilloso de Carlos, era el hecho de que siempre se podía contar con él, que aunque estuviese bromeando en aquel momento, sabía que en realidad estaba preocupado por mí.

— ¿A dónde viajó? —preguntó Vanessa distraída mirando el Messenger.

—A unas montañas, no me dijo cuáles porque van por muchas. Es un viaje que su familia hace frecuentemente, los ayuda a estar sanos.

— ¿Y no te ha llamado?

—Son montañas, Nessie —ya mi amiga se había acostumbrado al sobrenombre —no tiene señal.

En realidad quería creerme esa historia.

— ¿No me contaste que en tu cumpleaños había una pelirroja detrás de él?

Me quedé fría. ¿Tanya? ¿Era ella la razón?

—No… no… quiero decir sí, pero ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Espera un momento —Vanessa me escrutó con la mirada —no es él quien guarda un secreto, eres tú.

Era cierto. Edward no guardaba ningún secreto porque no los conocía a ellos, pero yo sí. Yo sabía que Edward era un vampiro y no lo podía decir, ni a mis amigos ni a mi familia. A nadie. Vivía con un secreto que no me pertenecía y que no podía contar ni a mi diario, por miedo a que alguien lo leyera.

—Sí —solté en un suspiro —lo cierto es que… lo nuestro no está funcionando —no sólo cargaba con un secreto que no era mío, cargaba un peso que necesitaba ser liberado y que podía contar al menos a medias —verán…

Carlos y Vanessa se sentaron en el suelo y yo hice lo mismo. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, hablar con un par de amigos.

—Él ha cambiado desde que lo conocí, creía que era de una forma y no —suspiré. La cosa en realidad era que el Edward, mi novio no era el Edward, novio de Bella, y yo me había enamorado del Edward equivocado. No eran iguales, y esas mínimas diferencias a veces me sacaban de quicio —y eso… no sé cómo afrontarlo. Creo que va a actuar de una forma y lo hace de otra. Pienso que estará contento con una decisión que yo tome y no lo está…

Eso era lo básico. El Edward del libro hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible por no convertir a Bella, _mi _Edward no estaba convencido de que yo no quisiera ser vampiro. Me preguntaba si tal vez era porque él ya conocía toda la historia y pensaba en si alguna vez nosotros llegaríamos al punto de entregarnos el uno al otro, me preguntaba si él más que querer convertirme, sólo quería protegerme.

— ¿Ya han hablado sobre… bueno, ir un poquito más allá? —el tono sugerente de Carlos lo decía todo. Sí, ese era el problema básico, aunque no lo pareciera. Yo, no tenía intenciones de eso, y si _mi _Edward era el que yo creía tampoco las tenía.

—No —mascullé.

Carlos me miró fijo durante un rato.

—El día que lo vi… parecía un caballero, ¿sabes? Más bien un poco a la antigua. No creo que te vaya a hacer daño…

—Sabe que si me hace tendría que enfrentarse contigo…

—Probablemente yo perdería —dijo él torciendo el gesto —pero si te hiciera daño, se merecería que intentara ganar.

—Gracias, a los dos —dije reparando en Vanessa, me acerqué y los abracé.

* * *

Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo amo a Carlos

**R**obinW


	2. ¿Crees en los cuentos de hadas?

**Disclaimer: **La familia Cullen, Denalí & Vulturi pertenece a Stephenie Meyer; el resto es mío.

**Summary: **Secuela de Encuentro de Ensueño —Los sueños son como la realidad, se retuercen cuando crees tenerlos controlados. La vida de Mary se ha vuelto un embrollo desde que aparecieron los vampiros. Edward/OC.

**

* * *

**

**2**

**¿Crees en los cuentos de hadas? **

«Creer no es malo, lo es dejar de creer… en la realidad»

Otro día que amanece y otra esperanza derribada al abrir los ojos; tampoco Edward había llegado hoy. Suspiré derrotada y me alisté para la escuela. No tenía otra opción.

—Vamos al cine mañana —dijo Vanessa emocionada, _al mejor estilo Alice. _

_—_ ¿Qué vamos a ver? —pregunté distraída sacando mi cuaderno de matemáticas.

—El aprendiz de vampiro —dijo Carlos rayando con un marcador la última hoja de su cuaderno.

— ¿No hay otra? —pregunté tratando de no parecer afectada.

—Oh vamos, no me digas que le tienes miedo a los vampiros —el gesto de Carlos era el de "di que sí y te obligaré a verla, di que no y no veo el problema".

—No…

—Entonces, no veo el problema —era tan predecible.

—…Pero prefiero ver otra cosa.

—Algo como… ¿Mi pequeño pony? —preguntó Vanessa irónica.

—Suena bien —me encogí de hombros y luego solté una risita irónica.

—Aprendiz de vampiro, mañana a las cuatro —dijo Carlos en un susurro mientras el profesor entraba y borraba la pizarra.

No me pude concentrar en nada de la clase, mientras el profesor escribía ecuaciones que ocupaban todo el pizarrón, yo miraba si mi teléfono daba alguna señal de Edward, dibujaba corazones con una "M" y una "E" adentro y me preguntaba en qué momento me había vuelto tan infantil.

La campana sonó e inmediatamente salí del salón, fue el único sonido que capté en toda la clase.

—Estaba pensando… —mascullé tratando aparentar que no me importaba si me escuchaban o no —que tal vez debería invitar a alguien al baile —me encogí de hombros y me senté en nuestra habitual mesa de la cafetería.

—Invitar —reflexionó Carlos agregando un "hum" mientras movía la boca de un lado a otro —. Suena prometedor, ¿a quién invitarás?

—A alguien que no se lo tome en serio —di una vuelta con la mirada a la cafetería —podría ser… Emilio —solté intencionalmente. Si Emilio les parecía aceptable, cualquiera les parecería.

—Emilio gustaba de ti —Carlos torció el gesto —. Tú gustabas de él.

—Ustedes tuvieron algo —me espetó Vanessa —. ¡Cómo dices que no se lo va a tomar en serio! —juraría que le iba a dar un tic nervioso.

—Sólo probaba un punto, no es necesario que me regañen.

—No… espera —Carlos se quedó mirando a Emilio —podrías hacer que _Eduardo _se pusiera de los nervios —agregó una sonrisa pícara al final que era imposible de rechazar como incitativa.

—Edward —aclaré —no sabe nada sobre Emilio.

—Hasta ahora —Carlos rodó los ojos —. Mary, apenas sepa que vas al baile con otro le investigará la vida entera, el tipo tiene dinero, se le nota, contratará a la CIA si hace falta… —enarcó las cejas.

—Sí… eso si se entera.

— ¿No se lo dirás? —Vanessa parecía alarmada.

—Vane, ni siquiera sé si habrá vuelto a la ciudad.

—Tiene que volver, ¿qué se ha creído?

— ¿Quieres llamarlo y decírselo?

— ¿Insinúas que no me atrevería? —su mirada era desafiante.

—No —mascullé —no necesito que se metan —recalqué el plural porque las intenciones de la mirada de Carlos no eran muy distintas —. Volverá. Tiene que volver.

Esa tarde caminé hasta el edificio de Edward, afuera del edificio se encontraba Eleazar Denalí —quien ya me conocía.

—Hola Señorita Mary —siempre era muy educado —. ¿Qué la trae por aquí? Los Cullen siguen de cacería.

—Lo sé, sólo quería… ¿no sabe usted cuándo volverán?

—Deberían volver mañana, de hecho los esperábamos esta mañana, sus expediciones generalmente tardan cuatro días a lo mucho.

—Oh, entonces ya deberían estar por venir —mascullé bajando la mirada.

—Eso esperamos —dijo Eleazar encogiéndose de hombros.

Me di la vuelta de regreso a mi casa tras darle las gracias al amable vampiro. Di dos pasos y una nueva idea me vino a la mente, me volví y miré a Eleazar.

— ¿Está Tanya? —pregunté como si fuese mi amiga desde siempre.

—Claro —me aseguró él —. Toma la llave, vivimos en el piso cinco —tomé la llave y me asombré de la confianza que él hombre me tenía.

—Ah… gracias —mascullé —. Pero, no sé, ¿no les sorprenderé si entro sin llamar?

—No te preocupes, todos tenemos llave de todos los apartamentos.

_Entonces tiene de los Cullen. _Fue el único pensamiento que pasó por mi cabeza.

—De hecho, varios apartamentos usan la misma llave, los de _amigos muy cercanos _—. ¿Estaba el hombre insinuándome que esa llave abría el apartamento Cullen? ¿Y qué demonios haría yo en su apartamento?

—Oh, a eso le llamo amistad. Mi mejor amiga sólo tiene mi contraseña del Messenger —sonreí.

—Tenemos muchos más años conociéndonos —afirmó él con una media sonrisa.

Entré al edificio cuya puerta estaba medio abierta. Con un poco de miedo caminé por el pasillo largo que llevaba hasta los ascensores. Estar ahí me traía recuerdos frescos de Edward, del día de mi cumpleaños, ¿por qué me estaba torturando a mí misma de esa manera?

Llamé al ascensor y me apoyé de la pared a esperarlo. Ya que casi nadie lo usaba, era probable que llegara pronto, pero la sensación de la pared fría parecía calmarme. El ascensor se abrió haciendo un ruido parecido a una campanilla, me removí incómoda porque me recordó a una película de terror. Miré a ambos lados y entré al ascensor luego de tragar en seco, ¿qué era lo que iba a hacer ahí?

Marqué el botón que indicaba el piso 5 e inmediatamente cuando se cerró el ascensor maqué el botón de la planta baja. El ascensor se abrió en el piso 5 con esa campanilla macabra como sonido, esperé a que se volviera a cerrar y no respiré hasta que lo hizo.

Salí corriendo cuando llegué a la planta baja, le entregué la llave a Eleazar mascullando un «gracias» y corrí hasta llegar a mi edificio. Subí por las escaleras en un intento de descargar frustración, rabia, tristeza, lo que fuera. Entré a mi casa sin fijarme quién estaba y enterrándome en mi cama comencé a llorar desesperadamente.

..

— ¿Hiciste la tarea de matemática? —me preguntó Carlos antes de saludarme.

—Ah… sí —no había dormido nada pensando que tal vez Edward llegaría durante la noche, pero no.

—Préstamela —suplicó. Saqué mi cuaderno y se lo di —. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, claro —mascullé. Mi mirada andaba por todo el pasillo.

—Edward no estudia aquí.

Volteé a mirarlo.

—Wow, te aprendiste su nombre, debería darte una galleta o algo así.

—La tarea de matemáticas me viene bien —sonrió y se fue a sentar para poder copiar los ejercicios.

Me erguí y respiré profundo.

_Tengo que hacerlo. _Pensé. _Si no lo hago, me arrepentiré siempre…o no. _

—Hola Emilio —él me miró mientras cerraba su casillero.

— ¿Se te perdió algo? —era demasiado extraño que lo saludara y lo sabía. Me comencé a reír como si hubiese sido un gran chiste.

—Yo… —la pena estaba a punto de adueñarse de mí, sentía como el calor subía a mis mejillas —sólo… quería saber si venías con alguien al baile.

—Ah… yo… esto —era obvio que en algún momento habíamos significado algo el uno para el otro, ver su reacción me hizo pensar que después de todo esto había sido mala idea —. No, pensaba invitar a Adriana, pero la verdad no quiero ir con ella —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Preferirías ir conmigo? —mordí mi labio inferior. No sabía si en un intento de seducirlo o como pura muestra de mi nerviosismo.

—Claro _Mery _—como me solía llamar —. Por los viejos tiempos —alzó su mano como si tuviera una copa, lo imité y las chocamos como en un brindis.

—Gracias —traté de sonar lo más amistosa posible.

—Es un placer —me sonrió y se agachó para darme un beso en la mejilla. Él no contaba con que en el último año yo había crecido y el inocente beso de amistad acabó siendo un roce en los labios. Emilio se retiró rápido —. Lo siento, _Mery…_

_—_Tranquilo, sé que no fue intencional —como tampoco lo eran las mariposas flotando en mi estómago.

Cada uno caminó hacia un lado distinto, y en cuanto me di la vuelta me di cuenta de que me estaba ahogando en un pozo.

..

— ¿Cree en los cuentos de hadas? —le preguntó mi profesora de literatura a Vanessa. El tono de la pregunta implicaba que tu respuesta debía ser un «no» rotundo.

—Claro —Vanessa siempre se había caracterizado por ser la enamoradiza del salón —. Quien inventó La Cenicienta tuvo un gran amor y lo escribió para que trascendiera.

—Señorita Méndez —apoyó las manos en el pupitre—. La Cenicienta de Disney no es la historia original. La verdadera fue creada por los Hermanos Grimm y créame que la historia no es tan bonita como la pintan.

—María —la profesora me miró desde su puesto hasta el fondo del salón —. ¿Cree usted en los cuentos de hadas?

—Yo… —_No profesora, creo en los de vampiros —_yo diría… —recorrí el salón con la mirada y un segundo después me arrepentí, los únicos ojos que me miraban curiosos eran un par verde bosque: los de Emilio —…que sí —la profesora me miró como si me quisiera enterrar viva —…y pienso que nadie puede criticar las creencias de otro, es como acusar a un judío de que no crea en Jesús. Los cuentos de hadas se hicieron para los niños, pero a medida que crecemos los podemos adaptar a nuestra vida… a lo que somos —_o nos convertiremos —_y ver como ellos en realidad tienen algo de realidad.

—Justo la respuesta que esperaba —rodé los ojos cuando estuve segura de que no me veía. Esa era su frase típica para cuando la respuesta la sacaba de sus casillas y era "precisamente lo que no esperaba".

Regresé la vista a mi cuaderno y miré los corazones que había dibujado el otro día. «M & E» Y quise golpearme cuando al ver esa «E» la asocié con el chico de ojos verdes que aún me miraba de reojo.

..

—Emilio te estuvo mirando toda la clase de literatura —me dijo Vanessa cuando estábamos comprando las entradas para el cine.

—Y de matemáticas —añadió Carlos enarcando las cejas.

—También en química —dijo Luis, quien yo no sabía estaba invitado y no estudiaba con nosotros. Vanessa le dio un golpecito en el pecho para que se callara.

—Ya cállense —dije sintiendo de nuevo el calor en mis mejillas.

—Espera un momento… ¿Lo invitaste? —la cara de Carlos no tenía precio.

—Sí —mascullé apenas.

—Pero le dijiste que era como amigos —torcí el gesto. No pensé que decirlo fuera necesario —. No le dijiste… ¡Mary! ¿Cómo? El pobre debe creer que van a volver o algo.

—Pero él dijo y lo cito: «Por los buenos tiempos»

Carlos rodó los ojos.

—Déjalo. Yo le diré algo para que caiga a la tierra.

—Creo que están exagerando. Él terminó conmigo… es obvio que no piensa nada de lo que ustedes creen.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio y fue Amanda —invitada que no sabía iría y su presencia era indeseada —quien habló:

—Claro, entonces ese beso que se dieron no cuenta para nada —me quedé fría y las miradas de Carlos y Vanessa parecieron acribillarme.

Me jalaron hasta que nos sentamos en una heladería.

— ¿Se besaron? —preguntó Carlos.

— ¿Quién te dijo? —pregunté a Amanda con rabia. Un día de estos la mataría.

—No puedo revelar mis fuentes —siseó. Carlos se le quedó mirando.

Solté un largo suspiro.

—Habla ya —me espetó Vanessa.

—Fue un accidente… confusión de movimientos, eso es todo. Relájense.

—En los accidentes hay culpables —dijo Luis con seriedad.

—Él —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—María Josefina Esperanza Carmensa Ermenegilda —estaba a punto de reírme. Era como gas de la risa para mí cuando Vanessa se ponía a inventar nombres de la nada, pero el mundo entero se detuvo para mí. El cuento de hadas cobró forma y el hada madrina era la salida al cine.

* * *

Y ustedes, ¿creen en los cuentos de hadas?

**R**obinW


	3. Todo río vuelve a su cauce

**Disclaimer: **La familia Cullen, Denalí & Vulturi pertenece a Stephenie Meyer; el resto es mío.

**Summary: **Secuela de Encuentro de Ensueño —Los sueños son como la realidad, se retuercen cuando crees tenerlos controlados. La vida de Mary se ha vuelto un embrollo desde que aparecieron los vampiros. Edward/OC.

**Nota: **¡Hola! Soy Dany (DanyCullen01) y por algunas semanas estaré subiendo Sueños Retorcidos, ya que Robin salió de viaje y no quería dejar a las lectoras decepcionadas. Por aquí me verán subiendo los siguientes capítulos. ¡Y no olviden dejarle a Robin muchos reviews! :D

**

* * *

**

**3**

**Todo río vuelve a su cauce**

«Pero las causas de la ausencia de algo se revierte en tragedias»

— ¿Mary? —la voz de Vanessa se perdía entre el ruido del lugar. La voz de Carlos mencionaba también mi nombre. Luis me tocaba el antebrazo y Amanda permanecía quieta y aunque la odiaba algo me decía que ella era la única que sabía lo que me pasaba.

Me sentía como si corriera por Volterra en contra de las manecillas del reloj. Sí, me sentía como Bella en Luna Nueva. Mis piernas se habían entumecido y no lograba levantarme de la silla, aunque sabía que no era necesario.

—Mary —su voz fue el único sonido que mi cerebro procesó. Fue como enchufar un aparato luego de tratar de encenderlo sin éxito. Todos siempre debieron saber que él era la única solución.

Me levanté y hallé mi lugar entre sus brazos, los cuales me rodearon. Sus labios se posaron sobre mi cabello y sentí como grababa mi olor en su memoria.

— ¿Estoy soñando? —pregunté pegada a su camisa. Miel, lilas, luz de sol. Miré su cabello broncíneo desordenado y la sonrisa torcida formarse en su rostro.

—No, pero creo que yo sí —. Inclinó su rostro y unió sus labios a los míos, el sólo roce de esa textura gélida, aterciopelada. Nada se podía comparar con eso. Marcó un camino de besos por mi rostro y luego volvió a rodearme con sus brazos.

— ¿Por. Qué. Tardaste. Tanto? —dije atropellando las palabras.

—Nos retrasamos —Edward dirigió una mirada fugaz a la mesa de mis amigos —. Te cuento luego. Iré en la noche —susurró en mi oído.

—No, no. ¿Qué te ocurre? Me voy contigo, ahora.

—Mary —apoyó una de sus manos en mi mejilla —. No puedes —su cara expresaba dolor. Sus ojos tenían un destello negro, ¿no habían estado de caza? —. Iré en la noche. Te explicaré todo, con lujo de detalles.

—De acuerdo —mascullé —pero podrías quedarte también.

—No —volvió a mirar a la mesa —. Ellos no saben nada, ¿verdad?

—No. ¿Cómo crees?

—Bien —me besó de nuevo y con un gesto de dolor caminó de regreso.

Me quedé un momento mirando cómo se alejaba —a paso humano —, tragué en seco y regresé a la mesa.

—Parece que alguien no tiene problemas con besar a dos chicos en un día —otro día la hubiese agarrado por el cabello y la hubiese ahogado en la fuente del centro comercial.

—Parece que alguien está celosa —le sonreí.

—Explícame cómo te encontró —Vanessa estaba impresionada.

—Susy debió decirle —me encogí de hombros.

—Ok… eso es irrelevante. Explícame cómo lo dejaste ir.

—Vane… acaba de llegar de viaje. Tiene cosas qué hacer con su familia.

—Ya en serio, ¿de qué siglo es _Eduardo_? —fulminé a Carlos con la mirada —te pudo haber mandado un mensaje.

—Tal vez perdió su teléfono… se lo robaron… quería verme… ya cállate.

Carlos se me quedó mirando.

—Debí pararme y darle un abrazo yo mismo, ¡Estás de vuelta Maríajosefinaermenegilda! —Dijo como si ese fuera mi nombre completo —posó su mano en mi antebrazo y sentir su calor después del gélido abrazo de Edward me vino perfecto. Pero no fue lo único que sentí, también hubo un fuego que no parecía venir del roce. Retiré mi brazo en un gesto casual y sonreí a mi amigo.

_Edward no quiere que mis amigos sepan nada._ Mis pensamientos se fueron de la conversación. _¿Por qué? Están los Vulturis, claro…pero. _

Algo estaba mal. La forma en que Edward lo había dicho. Él sabía que yo sabía que el secreto era irrevelable. ¿Era mi amigo un hombre lobo? ¿Un hombre lobo dispuesto a matar a mi novio? No, estaba en mi cuento de hadas. Edward había regresado y mi vida volvería a marchar a la perfección.

..

Efectivamente miramos "El aprendiz de vampiro". Nunca sabré de que se trataba la película, porque durante la hora y media estuve pensando en qué era lo extraño que había visto Edward en mis amigos. No necesitaba leer su mente para saber que había visto algo raro.

— ¿Qué te pareció a ti _miedosaalosvampiros_? —me preguntó Carlos mientras botaba el vaso de su refresco.

—Muy buena —mascullé.

— ¿Le tienes miedo a los vampiros? —me preguntó Amanda en tono de superioridad. ¿Acaso ella usaba otro tono al hablar?

—Un poco —mentí —. Supongo que algún día se me pasara.

No me gustó la forma en la que me escrutó con la mirada.

—No te preocupes Mary —Carlos pasó un brazo por detrás de mi espalda y de nuevo sentí una especie de fuego, me agaché como si algo se me hubiese caído para deshacerme del agarre —. Si un vampiro se te aparece, yo lo mato —prosiguió él como si nada —. Ningún vampiro le hará daño a una amiga mía.

— ¿Qué? —me sentí fuera de lugar. _Por favor, no seas un lobo. _Era todo lo que podía pensar —. ¿Ahora cazas vampiros? —le pregunté con curiosidad y deseando no oír la respuesta.

—No los cazo —me miró a los ojos —. Los mató.

Un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espina dorsal, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por seguir caminando y fingir que todo estaba bien.

—Ya cállate —le dijo Amanda golpeándole el pecho y por primera vez estuve agradecida de que abriera la boca.

—Tú mandas —dijo él apretándola a su cuerpo.

La odiaba. Sí. Pero Carlos la amaba y esta nueva oportunidad que se habían dado, parecía real. Parecían felices y debería ser lo único que me importara. Al menos por ahora.

..

—Buenas noches —su voz aterciopelada era música para mis oídos. Rozó mi piel como si se tratara del mismísimo piano y con suavidad depositó un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

—Buenas noches —contesté con el corazón latiéndome apresurado.

—Supongo que te debo algunas explicaciones —suspiró —. Nuestros viajes de caza suelen tomar tres días, como los han tomado antes… no te quise decir nada, pero iríamos a unas montañas más cercanas, lo cual nos ahorraría un día entero —lo miré mientras me sentaba en la cama y le hacía un espacio —. Pero como es obvio terminamos usando dos días más… —su voz se interrumpió, me quedé en silencio y sentí que mi papá se movía en la cama.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunté en cuanto mi papá volvió a roncar.

—Las montañas más cercanas no están desoladas… había… —miré como su manzana de Adán se agitaba por la forma en que estaba tragando en seco —…humanos. La mayoría nos podemos controlar y nos concentramos en los osos…

—Jasper —lo interrumpí. Quería que mi voz sonara firme, pero no fue así.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me miró a los ojos.

—No mató a nadie, pero nos costó controlarlo. Por supuesto tuvimos que aislarnos unos días. No es fácil cuando te sientes tan tentado. Teníamos que estar vigilándolo para que no saliera a cazar solo… no nos pasaba desde que Emmett se integró a la familia.

—Está bien, entiendo todo.

—No, no está bien. Quería venir al menos para explicarte… pero Jasper… —notaba lo difícil que le era hablar del tema —cuando quiere algo, es muy difícil de controlar. Es capaz de tumbar a Emmett, ni siquiera escucha a Alice o a Carlisle.

—Tranquilo, Edward —apreté su mano para que sintiera el apoyo.

—En realidad, eres tú la que me preocupas —masculló.

—Jasper no me hará daño.

—Lo sé. No me refería a él.

— ¿A quién entonces? —_no digas Carlos, no digas Carlos. _

— ¿Carlos? —_Maldito lector de mentes —_Lo siento —me dedicó una sonrisa torcida —. Carlos es tal vez en quien más confíe.

— ¿Entonces de quién te preocupas?

—Asumo que ella es Amanda —le había hablado de ella. Le había dicho lo mucho que la odiaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿La escuchaste decir algo sobre mí?

—No. Hay algo en ella… no me dio tiempo de saber demasiado. No me gusta.

—A mí tampoco. Lo sabes. No es mi amiga y la odio.

—Pero estabas con ella.

—Porque es la novia de Carlos.

—Tienes que hacer que terminen… —su tono de voz era serio —…no me gusta ella.

—Edward, ¿sabes la cantidad de veces que he tratado de que terminen?

—Lo veo —_deja de leer mi mente —_. Eleazar me dijo que fuiste a ver a Tanya, ¿por qué?

—Ah, no sé. Me sentía sola. Supongo que quería encontrar una forma de recordarte. Tal vez de saber que eras real.

—Lo soy Mary.

—Ahora lo sé.

—Bien —siseó —. Duerme ahora —. ¿En verdad esperaba que durmiera tranquila? Me dio un beso en la frente y me arropó —. Te amo.

..

—Alguien se ve más contenta hoy —me dijo Vanessa cuando entré al salón.

—Y llegas tarde —Carlos subió una ceja —. ¿Qué te retrasó?

—No pasaba el autobús —dije riéndome.

—Ah, _no pasaba el autobús, _no sabía que así se le decía —me guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Y Amanda? —pregunté distraída.

—Eh… —Carlos me miró extrañado —. No ha llegado —su tono era más de pregunta que de afirmación, claro que la pregunta implícita era « ¿Por qué preguntas?»

—Ah, bien —me encogí de hombros.

—Ya que hacemos preguntas raras —Carlos me sonrió irónicamente —. ¿Le contaste a Edward sobre Emilio?

— ¿O a Emilio sobre Edward? —agregó Vanessa.

—No hay nada que contar. Es lógico que vendré con alguien al baile y Edward tendrá que lidiar con eso. Y es más lógico aún que Emilio sepa que sólo vendremos como amigos.

—Eso espero —Vanessa rodó los ojos.

La profesora entró al salón y sin decir nada comenzó a escribir en la pizarra.

_Salvada por la campana. _

..

—_Mery_ —la voz de Emilio me detuvo mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería.

—Emilio —volteé y lo saludé.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—Disculpa, es… —saqué el teléfono: «Edward». Le sonreí forzadamente y atendí.

—Mary, cuando salgas de clase vienes a mi casa, ¿sí?

—Claro.

—No, espera —miré a Emilio que esperaba paciente —. Iré por ti.

— ¿Serás el del volvo?

—No —adiviné estaba mostrando una sonrisa torcida —. El del porsche amarillo.

—Bien… te estaré esperando —. Colgué —. Disculpa Emilio.

—Tranquila, yo… sólo quería saber si íbamos a coordinar colores o algo.

—Ah…yo… no creo —sonreí. Es la oportunidad —. Digo, no es gran cosa. Sólo un baile.

—Lo sé, pero he visto esas cosas en las películas y… —no pude evitar desconcentrarme mirando sus ojos verdes —sé que te gustan.

—Ah, gracias, no recordaba que me conocías tan bien. Pero, en serio no es necesario.

— ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que me dejes plantado por tu novio?

—Oh… no, Emilio. Edward… no sabe del baile.

— ¿Y si se enterara?

—No creo que viniera… es complicado.

—Bien. Creo que entenderás que le haya prometido un baile… o dos a Adriana.

—Claro. También le prometí uno a Carlos —sonreí.

—Genial.

..

— ¿Apurada? —el tono sarcástico de Vanessa me hizo sonreír.

—Sólo un poco —contesté en el mismo tono mientras metía todos mis libros en el bolso.

—Mary, me alegra que él esté de vuelta…

— ¿Pero?

—Pero… no quiero que te volvamos a perder —caminábamos a toda velocidad por el pasillo y divise en la calle el auto amarillo que yo esperaba. Comencé a caminar más rápido y en cuanto estuve fuera del edificio Vanessa me jaló por el brazo —. Es en serio, Mary. Tienes que hallar un equilibrio. Yo era así, ¿recuerdas? —asentí con la cabeza, Vanessa nos había abandonado cuando había comenzado a salir con Luis —. Y sufrí mucho. Nos necesitas. No puedes depender de él para vivir.

—Gracias, Ness —la abracé —. Lo he estado pensando. No es saludable, Edward no puede ser mi vida.

—Vete ya —me sonrió —. Diviértete.

Corrí y Edward salió del auto, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa a Vanessa. Me despedí de ella con un gesto de mano.

Una vez en el auto, Edward bajó el volumen de la música y me dio un beso en los labios.

— ¿Pasó algo? —pregunté mientras él encendía el motor.

— ¿Qué no puede un novio buscar a su novia?

—Sí…

—Te debo muchas horas juntos —me miró.

—Igualmente… dime ya, Edward.

—No es nada, en serio.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio, sólo con la compañía musical de Debussy y el suave sonido del motor. Estacionó frente a mi edificio y subimos por el ascensor. Mis padres no estaban en casa.

—Sabes que en cuatro semanas será el baile de graduación —dije mientras me sentaba sobre mi cama y Edward rozaba los muebles de mi habitación con sus dedos.

—No lo sabía —masculló.

—Pensé que no podrías ir… —sentía un nudo en mi garganta que no se Él no cambió la expresión de la cara; pero la expresión que mantuvo fue una de dolor.

—Pensaste bien —masculló —. No podría estar… entre tantos humanos.

—Sí, eso pensé.

— ¿Irás con Carlos?

_Mente en blanco. _

—Eh…

—Sí, claro —no lo pensé en ese momento, sólo sabía que era mejor mentir a que Emilio apareciera con el cuello abierto.

—Suena bien. Quiero que te diviertas, Mary. Que disfrutes de todas esas pequeñas cosas.

—Gracias. Eh, necesito unos cuantos minutos humanos… vuelvo ahora.

Fui al baño y busqué algo de comer en la cocina. Me preparé un sándwich sencillo y lo coloqué en un plato para llevármelo a mi habitación.

* * *

Si dejas un review, te obsequiaremos, totalmente gratis ¡un Edward!

:)


	4. El baúl de los secretos

**Disclaimer: **La familia Cullen, Denalí & Vulturi pertenece a Stephenie Meyer; el resto es mío.

**Summary: **Secuela de Encuentro de Ensueño —Los sueños son como la realidad, se retuercen cuando crees tenerlos controlados. La vida de Mary se ha vuelto un embrollo desde que aparecieron los vampiros. Edward/OC.

**Nota: **¡Hola! Otra vez Dany por aquí, espero que disfruten el capítulo :D

* * *

**4 **

**El baúl de los secretos**

«Desentierra tus secretos y hallarás los de alguien más»

— ¿Qué?

—Tenemos que hacer que terminen, Ness.

—No, no —negaba con la cabeza infinitas veces —no me opondría si no los hubiese visto. Están más enamorados que nunca.

—Vanessa, confía en mí, por favor.

—No lo haré. No esta vez, Mary. Son felices y esa… —omitió el insultarla —se está portando a la altura, hasta está tratando de ser nuestra amiga.

—Tácticas, Ness.

—Esta vez no —dijo con tristeza.

—Bien, tendré que trabajar por mi cuenta y créeme Vanessa que tengo razón y que vas a desear haber sido parte de esto.

—Por una vez me quedaré con las ganas.

Estaba confiando en Edward un 100%, estaba creyendo en que Amanda no era buena, aunque me hubiese dado la impresión de que era así los últimos días —la misma por la que Vanessa no quería ser parte del plan —trabajaría sola. O no exactamente.

—Katherine —siseé mientras ella sacaba las cosas de su casillero.

— ¡Mary! —Exclamó y me abrazó —Tengo como siglos que no hablo contigo.

—Lo sé, estuve un poco perdida.

—Tú siempre te pierdes.

—Sí —sonreí.

—Traes una intención y no me intentes decir que no.

—Sí —dije mordiéndome el labio —, pero es una que te gustará.

—Si se trata de Carlos, ya dejé todo a un lado. No funcionamos, Mary y no lo volveré a intentar.

—Pero…

—Lo siento, Mary —cerró su casillero y me miró con tristeza. Torció el gesto y se fue.

¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? ¿Tendría Edward razón? Siempre había sido muy intuitiva y esta vez Amanda parecía haber cambiado. Jamás había intentado ser nuestra amiga… a menos de que ése fuera precisamente su plan.

Miré a Amanda tomando agua del bebedero, sujetando su cabello largo, negro y liso a un lado para no mojárselo mientras bebía. Me quedé observándola y noté que su celular sonaba. Caminé con disimulo hacia donde ella se encontraba. Me paré frente a una cartelera fingiendo que me inscribiría en alguna actividad extra.

— ¿Aló? —Me puse alerta en cuanto atendió la llamada —. Sí, _maestro._ Sigo trabajando en ello —silencio de su lado, parecía que esperara que alguien más tomara el teléfono —. Jane, ¿cómo estás?… No creo que eso la asuste realmente, ella, también tiene una mirada inquietante… te avisaré claro. Adiós.

Me concentré en la cartelera y ella volteó, noté que se había quedado fría al verme tan cerca.

— ¡Mary! —exclamó con entusiasmo y calidez. Agitó la mano y pasó junto a mí mientras yo le dedicaba una sonrisa que esperaba no se notara hipócrita.

Me quedé junto a la cartelera e incluso comencé a buscar un bolígrafo en mi bolso para simular que me anotaba en la hoja del grupo de teatro.

—Toma —dijo una voz cálida y miré un bolígrafo al alcance de mi mano.

—Ah, gracias, Emilio —sonreí.

—Romeo & Julieta —siseó mientras yo tomaba el bolígrafo. Lo apoyé sobre la hoja y lo quité al instante.

—La verdad no tengo tiempo de participar —le entregué el bolígrafo —, toma, muchas gracias —le sonreí y evité mirarlo a esos ojos esmeralda que tantas veces me habían hecho flaquear ante una decisión.

—Es una lástima, me iba a inscribir.

—Adelante —dije dando un paso atrás para que él quedara más cerca de la cartelera.

—No, quería inscribirme porque tú lo harías.

Bajé la cabeza y suspiré. Noté que él torcía el gesto

— ¿En serio lo perdimos? —suspiró.

Sus palabras sobraban porque ya nuestros gestos lo decían. Aunque estaba segura de amar a Edward, uno siempre tendría ese… cariño, agradecimiento, no sabría cómo llamarlo, a quien fue nuestro primer amor.

Asentí con la cabeza ligeramente y la mantuve baja. Al instante sentí sus manos —él siempre sudaba frío y por alguna razón me fascinaba —levantando mi barbilla. Sonrió y me sentí contagiada, aunque mi boca sólo logro un gesto torcido.

— ¿Tan bueno es tu novio?

—No es la Octava Maravilla —mentí —, pero no creo que lo vaya a dejar.

—Supongo que me lo merezco —sonrió sinceramente y luego mordió su labio inferior —. Me pregunto qué fue lo que hice contigo, ¿cómo no me di cuenta que te amaba?

—Porque no lo hacías, Emilio. Tampoco yo te amaba. Era sólo enamoramiento.

— ¿En-amor-miento? —preguntó separando la palabra.

—Eso —dije soltando una risa —. ¿Cuántas veces nos mentimos?

—No lo sé, cada vez que te decía que lo nuestro no funcionaría.

—Y cada vez que intentábamos que funcionara.

—Ay Mery, no cambias —dijo y se acercó a mí envolviéndome en sus brazos. Resultaba maravilloso hallarme ahí, porque siempre extrañaría la calidez de un abrazo. Siempre querría más de lo que tengo, porque siempre encontraría algo en Edward que no encajaba conmigo.

..

—Cuéntame de nuevo tu historia con Emilio y trataré de entender porque esto no es peligroso.

—Vanessa —dije con fuerza —. No es peligroso porque entre nosotros nunca hubo algo.

—Pero siempre estuvieron a punto. Siempre a un paso.

—Ya conoces la historia y sabes que eso no es verdad.

—No, Mary, ese es el punto, que siempre contabas la historia a medias. ¿Le dijiste a Edward que irías al baile?

— ¡NO! Si le digo buscará la forma de venir y no quiero eso, sé que no puede estar aquí.

—Cuéntame todo lo que viviste con Emilio. ¡Ahora!

Suspiré y Vanessa no cambió el rostro como si quisiera acribillarme a preguntas pero prefiriese esperar a que yo hablara.

—Fue todo como un juego. Me pidió que fuera su novia y no quise, luego me arrepentí y él optó por darme celos con cuanta pudo. Fue horrible, Ness, como si hubiese querido hacerme cuadritos. Luego, decidimos darnos un chance sabiendo que no iba a funcionar, porque ya ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en el otro. Sólo queríamos intentar, no dejar pasar el tiempo. Obviamente no funciono y nos vimos obligados a terminar. Hubo besos, abrazos y tomadas de mano, pero nada más y todo significó nada. Para cuando estuvimos juntos ya habíamos perdido todo.

—Ajá, ¿el resto? —me desafió alzando una ceja.

—Es todo.

—Y yo nací ayer…

—Es todo —le aseguré y me hubiese aguantado su cara si yo le hubiese estado mintiendo, pero no lo hacía. Estaba diciendo la maldita verdad porque ya estaba harta de los secretos, y tantos como pudiera los revelaría, porque sentía que se descargaba un peso de una gran mochila que llevaba a cuestas, y los vampiros resultaban lo más pesado que llevaba en ella.

..

—Buenas tardes —musitó la deliciosa voz aterciopelada mientras dejaba mi bolso sobre mi cama. Sus fríos dedos recorrieron mi cuello para luego posar un beso delicado y hacerme suspirar.

—No sabía que estabas aquí —musité sentándome en la cama.

—Quería sorprenderte. Te debo muchas horas, muchos minutos, muchos segundos —decía mientras besaba mi cuello haciéndome respirar por la boca con lentas exhalaciones.

Posé mis manos sobre sus hombros. Una parte de mí demandaba quitarle la camisa y que él hiciera lo mismo conmigo, pero mi lado racional insistía en que eso no funcionaría, en que aunque yo le quitara la camisa él no retiraría la mía y que no iríamos a ningún lado. Mi lado racional insistía también en que no se podía ir a ningún lado y ansiar por la seguridad cuando ya conocía el destino de Bella.

— ¿Bella existe? —pregunté repentinamente mientras sus labios se acercaban a los míos.

Edward se retiró, alzó una ceja. Negó con la cabeza y regresó a mis labios. Suspiré mentalmente y lo siguiente que sentí fue únicamente sorpresa. Me recostó en la cama y él lo hizo sobre mí besando mis labios cada vez con más pasión, fuerza. Yo, mordía sus delicados labios hechos de seda mientras él tomaba mi lengua con la suya haciéndonos uno solo sin necesidad de serlo.

Mis manos retiraron su camisa y él comenzó a disminuir el nivel de los besos, se separó de mí y realmente no me dio tiempo de extrañarlo. Cerró la puerta de mi habitación y regresó a mí.

Pensé en verdad que todo era perfecto, pensé que me empezaba a gustar más _mi _Edward, el que conocía que el de los libros, eso creía. Sentí su roce gélido acariciar mi brazo y abrí los ojos para enfrentarme a la realidad.

—No te quería despertar —masculló abrazándome, parecías estar soñando algo que te gustaba.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté confundida.

Se mordió el labio inferior y luego me dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

—Estabas gimiendo mi nombre.

— ¿Gimiendo? —pregunté sorprendida —. ¿Muy alto?

—No, casi en un susurro, pero lo hacías.

—Espera…maldita sea, ¿fue un sueño?

Asintió levemente y me apretó a su cuerpo.

—Duerme tranquila —cerré los ojos y me dejé viajar al mar de los sueños en sus brazos. El calor era horrible cuando no me mantenía cerca de él, aunque existía la posibilidad de que él me causara más… como en el sueño. Comencé a irme hacia mis sueños cuando juré que susurraba: — Algunos sueños se hacen realidad y clavaba un beso en mis labios cerrados.

* * *

Ushushu ¿qué sueño, no? xD

Dejen reviews :D


	5. Encuentro de dos mundos

**Disclaimer: **La familia Cullen, Denalí & Vulturi pertenece a Stephenie Meyer; el resto es mío.

**Summary: **Secuela de Encuentro de Ensueño —Los sueños son como la realidad, se retuercen cuando crees tenerlos controlados. La vida de Mary se ha vuelto un embrollo desde que aparecieron los vampiros. Edward/OC.

**Nota: **Perdón por subir más tarde, es que ya entré a la escuela, motivo, por el cual, estaré subiendo capítulo, los lunes a la tarde :)**

* * *

**

**5 **

**Encuentro de dos mundos **

— ¿Qué tú qué?

—Iré contigo al paseo escolar —repitió con calma mientras yo lo miraba extrañada.

— ¿Sabes lo que estoy buscando?

— ¿Tus lentes de sol? —dijo irónicamente sacudiéndose una pelusa del pantalón.

— ¿Por qué crees que uso lentes de sol? —pregunté sarcástica.

—Porque hace sol —respondió en el mismo tono que yo había usado.

— ¿Y cómo demonios andarás brillando por ahí?

— ¿Ese es tu problema?

—No podría ser otro, Edward Cullen y no es un juego —agregué al ver que sonreía.

—No lo tomo a juego, sólo que no es gran cosa, este sol estará de momento. Va a llover.

— ¿Tienes un 1000 por ciento de seguridad de eso?

—Sí, señora —dijo con la misma sonrisa torcida —. ¿No te he dicho que uno de los pupilos de Aro predice el tiempo?

— ¿Por qué confiaría en un pupilo de Aro?

—Para ser honesto no lo conozco, es uno de esos que Aro mantiene escondidos, pero no son malos, te lo aseguro.

—Como no caiga una gota de agua, tendrás que decir que eres gay y usas escarcha en el cuerpo.

—Prometido —sonrió y me acercó a su cuerpo —. Pensé que te gustaría que fuera contigo.

—Y me fascina —afirmé poniéndome en puntillas para besar sus labios con un roce delicado.

—Me encanta escuchar eso, mi princesa —un revoloteo de mariposas alzó vuelo en mi estómago al oír eso. Lo besé de nuevo y con eso no hizo falta que ninguno de los dos volviera a hablar.

..

— ¿Por qué Eduardo se queda en la sombra? —preguntó Carlos mirándolo a lo lejos. El sol brillaba con tal intensidad que me parecía absurdo que fuese a llover ese día.

—Mejor no hubiese venido —acusó Vanessa rodando los ojos y tomando a su novio de la mano.

—Tal vez confió en que llovería y no le gusta el sol —dijo Amanda encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo demonios podía ella saber exactamente lo que había ocurrido?

Edward se movió entre las sombras y agitó la mano para saludarme, al hacerlo, el sol reflejó en su mano y envío un destello hacia todos nosotros que lo mirábamos a lo lejos.

Tragué en seco y esperé que ninguno se imaginara lo que era.

—Ah. Dile que no nos salude con esa mano, debe tener un anillo o algo —se quejó Vanessa cubriéndose la cara entre la camisa de Luis.

Me crucé de brazos.

El resto del paseo escolar me la pasé volteando cada cinco segundos a asegurarme que Edward estuviese escondido en las sombras. El solo hecho de ver el sol brillar con tal intensidad me hacía pensar que no llovería y me ponía más suspicaz de lo que quería. Me parecía como si "uno de los pupilos de Aro" hubiese tramado que esto sucediera. Edward se estaba exponiendo ante humanos, sabía además, que mis amigos eran inteligentes. La probabilidad de que lo descubrieran era tan alta que mi paseo escolar se había arruinado completamente. Mis amigos sabrían hoy sobre Edward y al hacerlo, mi mundo entero se transformaría, _de nuevo. _

— ¿Te pasa algo? —me preguntó Vanessa en un momento en que estaba con ella y con Luis.

—Luis, ¿te importaría dejarnos a solas?

Él asintió amablemente y se retiró mirando a Vanessa para estar seguro de que hacía lo correcto, ella le sonrió y él se fue hacia donde estaban Carlos y Amanda.

— ¿Tiene que ver con que Edward esté aquí? —preguntó.

—Me cuesta demasiado, Ness, jamás había unido mis dos mundos, y siento que lo debo dejar a un lado por estar con ustedes, es como si…no fueran la misma especie y no los pudiese mezclar.

—Por un momento pensé que te estresaba tener a Emilio y a Edward en el mismo lugar.

— ¿Qué? No, más bien es tener a Edward, a Carlos y a ti en el mismo lugar. Todos caben en mi corazón pero cuando los quiero en una misma habitación, simplemente no hay espacio.

—Nos pasa a todos, Mary. Recuerda cuando empecé con Luis, los dejaba siempre a un lado. Ni siquiera salía con ustedes, poco a poco te fui integrando a ti y luego todo se hizo más fácil. Lo mismo pasó con Carlos, sólo que allí la culpa es propiamente de Amanda, es el ciclo natural. No lo viviste con Emilio porque compartían amigos, pero esta vez todo es distinto. Cuando dijiste lo de las especies, creo que acertaste, es como si Edward fuese de un mundo distinto, uno al que te quiere arrastrar y no estoy segura de que quiera que tú entres ahí.

Tragué en seco. Vanessa lo sabía todo. Todo sin saberlo nada.

—Es eso… es todo lo que dijiste —asentí con la mirada triste.

—Tal vez sólo necesites algo que nos una —sonrió y miró al cielo que se comenzaba a nublar con rapidez.

Sonreí yo también mirando al cielo y la primera gota cayó sobre mi cara. ¿Podía pedir algo más?

Me paré de mi silla a la mayor velocidad que pude y por un momento me sentí atrapada en una película de amor, sí, en _The Notebook, _corrí y Edward me atrapó en sus brazos. Alcancé sus labios y lo besé disfrutando de la lluvia caer sobre mi piel, no me importaba el efecto que tuviera en mi cabello, sólo el que tenía en la piel de Edward. Sólo me importaba que ya mi novio no brillaba en el sol. Sentía un peso bajar de mis hombros y que el Universo estaba de acuerdo en que nos correspondíamos, sí, era demasiado por una simple lluvia, pero jamás pensé que llovería un día como aquel.

— ¿Le temías al sol? —preguntó Vanessa sarcástica cuando nos acercamos de nuevo a donde ella estaba sentada. Los tres estábamos completamente empapados y tragábamos agua al hablar. Sonreí como tonta y Luis comenzó a llamar a Vanessa para que entrara al techo a secarse. Ella no acudió —. ¿Y bien? —preguntó desafiante alzando una ceja. Me tensé tomando el brazo de Edward y él se aclaró la garganta.

—Soy un vampiro —dijo repentinamente y para mí fue como si la lluvia hubiese dejado de caer y el sol lo hubiese hecho resplandecer. No, Edward no había revelado su secreto.

Vanessa suspiró, tragó en seco y abrió la boca con los labios temblándole.

— ¿Matas personas?

—Sólo animales.

—Revelaré tu secreto en televisión abierta si no me haces un juramento, Edward Cullen. Prométeme que cuidarás a Mary como tu secreto y júrame que no la convertirás en una como tú. La necesito, te necesito —dijo mirándome a mí —, necesito que seas mi amiga y no una vampira.

¿En qué momento Vanessa había entendido todo? ¿Cómo había comprendido con tal facilidad lo que yo había tardado en asimilar conociendo la historia desde un principio?

— ¿Cómo…?

Edward me interrumpió.

—Te lo prometo, Vanessa.

Esas palabras se clavaron en mi corazón, ¿cómo Edward había accedido con aquella facilidad a no convertirme, luego de haberse mostrado tan renuente a ello?, ¿en qué momento mis dos mundos se habían encontrado y lo habían hecho armoniosamente? Ahora, el Universo daba vueltas dejando caer la lluvia y ya no parecía estar a mi favor. No sabía que integrar mis dos mundos significaba tener que elegir uno de ellos…el humano.

Vanessa había colocado condiciones sobre mí con la misma facilidad que me decía que la llamara o que me contaba algo sobre Luis. Vanessa y Edward habían decidido mi futuro y mi presente sin darme derecho a opinar sobre ninguno de los dos.

Edward se retiró justo al tiempo en que las nubes se recogieron y el sol y el arcoíris florecieron entre ellas.

— ¿Cómo lo sabías? —pregunté con la voz atrapada en un nudo.

—Conseguí unos libros en mi casa. Cuatro. Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer. Edward Cullen, el personaje principal, se enamora de una joven cuya sangre le atrae demasiado, pero el amor es más fuerte…

— ¿Dónde encontraste eso?

—Ya te dije, en mi casa. Te los mostraría pero no los logró encontrar.

—Tuve los mismos libros, luego conocí a Edward.

Le conté a Vanessa toda la verdad sobre cómo lo había conocido, cuándo le había preguntado sobre su secreto, las verdades sobre los dones y dónde había estado mientras yo andaba medio muerta.

—La historia se repite de una manera distinta. Te enamora, te abandona y ahora viene la batalla. Su pelea no es con Carlos y me temo que estás metiendo a Emilio en el medio, Mary.

—Emilio no es el Jacob de esta historia.

—Ahora cuéntame, ¿quién es la Victoria? Eso me preocupa bastante más.

—No tengo enemigos, Ness, nadie me quiere matar.

—Nadie que tú sepas.

* * *

Y ustedes, ¿Quién creen que sea Victoria? :)


	6. Profecías escritas

**Disclaimer: **La familia Cullen, Denalí & Vulturi pertenece a Stephenie Meyer; el resto es mío.

**Summary: **Secuela de Encuentro de Ensueño —Los sueños son como la realidad, se retuercen cuando crees tenerlos controlados. La vida de Mary se ha vuelto un embrollo desde que aparecieron los vampiros. Edward/OC.

**Nota:** Robin regresa en unas dos semanas, así que estaré subiendo unos dos capítulos más, como ven, hay 28 reviews y quiero proponerles algo. Que en estos dos capítulos lleguemos por lo menos a 40 reviews, ¿Les parece? :D

**

* * *

******

6

**Profecías escritas **

«Crees en la bondad, también lo haces en la maldad»

Me acosté en la cama tras un largo baño de agua caliente. El paseo escolar había acabado por ser todo menos lo que esperaba, afortunadamente, eso significaba que había sido un día perfecto para mí.

— ¿Dormida? —susurró su voz aterciopelada cerrando la ventana con delicadeza.

—Esperando a Morfeo —susurré y le hice un espacio junto a mí.

—Duerme, hoy debes estar cansada.

Sus dedos gélidos dibujaron círculos en mi piel guiándome a un sueño delicioso. Me di la vuelta para quedar frente a él y alcancé sus labios para luego probar su lengua traviesa. Me apretó a su cuerpo y me di cuenta en ese momento que _mi _Edward se adaptaba con increíble facilidad a lo que yo pedía, y que _mi _Edward, era justo el Edward que yo quería. Quería eso, quería besarlo, abrazarlo y quería que ése fuera el límite. Deseaba que nuestro compromiso fuera lo que había sido hasta ese momento: algo formal con la afirmación de que no sería eterno, sin lazos ponzoñosos que nos unieran, sino simplemente un amor que era incapaz de explicarle con palabras, un amor que le revelaba mirándolo a sus dorados ojos, besando sus labios de terciopelo y abrazándome a su cuerpo de hielo.

—Te amo —musitó acomodando mi cabello tras mi oreja. Me costaba decírselo, no podía hacerlo con la practicidad que él lo hacía, pero sabía que _mi _Edward lo sabía. Me apreté a su cuerpo, rocé su piel con mis pestañas y besé su cuello.

—Gracias —mascullé viajando hacia mis sueños —, por ir conmigo hoy, hiciste mi día perfecto. Gracias, por compartir el secreto con Vanessa.

—Ya ella lo sabía —señaló sabiamente —. La escuché.

Su voz susurró una canción hermosa que inmediatamente me llevó a un mar azul, en el que yo lo abrazaba mientras su cuerpo brillaba frente a todos, y por algún motivo, me sentía perfectamente a gusto con eso.

..

De camino a la escuela, sentí como mi futuro se aclaraba para mí, como el sol saliendo en un día nublado. Quería a Edward y probablemente, lo querría por siempre a mi lado. Pero, como lo había sabido una vez, no sería capaz de alejarme de mis amigos y familia con la facilidad de un parpadeo. Vanessa le había pedido a Edward que no me convirtiera, ella tampoco estaba lista para verme alejarme y sentir el temor de sangrar junto a mí. Creo que siempre he sido demasiado humana. Soy de las que difícilmente pueden aguantar el hambre o correr kilómetros sin sentir cansancio. No nací —a diferencia de Bella —, para ser vampira. Nací como Mary, la chica que se enamoró de un vampiro, pero antes de eso vivió rodeada de humanos y amó a muchos también. Para mí, Bella eligió a Edward sobre todas las cosas porque simplemente no había conocido los beneficios de ser una chica normal. Yo sí. Bella rechazó el calor de un amigo sabiendo que también podría tenerlo eternamente. Yo no. Mary, podía perder a Carlos, a Vanessa y a Emilio de un día para otro, y ya había perdido a seres amados en su vida, y no estaba dispuesta a pasar por ese dolor con aquella practicidad.

Caminé por el pasillo de la escuela hasta llegar a mi casillero. La primera clase del día era Química y debía apresurarme porque quedaban cinco minutos para el inicio de la clase y la profesora era sumamente estricta en lo que a horario se refería. Saqué mis libros de la asignatura y sentí alguien detrás de mí. Al darme la vuelta, mi corazón se detuvo. No era Carlos —como esperaba —, no era Emilio —como temía.

— ¿Jacob? —pregunté incrédula al ver al chico que me llevaba al menos dos cabezas de pie frente a mí. Llevaba una camisa ajustada color azul y unos pantalones enteros. Respiré profundo y comprobé que realmente estaba presencia de otro personaje de mi libro favorito.

—Mary —dijo con confianza, asegurándose de que se encontraba hablando conmigo. Me tomó por un brazo jalándome hacia la puerta principal sin articular otra palabra. A pesar de que su agarre resultaba fuerte, no me hacía ningún daño.

—Tengo clases —aventuré en un intento de que me soltara.

—Estás en peligro —soltó con voz ronca erizando mi piel, algo me decía que tenía razón, aunque yo no me consideraba una princesa en apuros.

—Sé sobre Edward, sé todo sobre él —dije mientras me subía a su Rabbit, cerró la puerta con seguro y en un instante estuvo en el asiento del piloto encendiendo el motor—. No estoy en peligro, Jacob —decir su nombre me resultaba tan extraño como lo había sido verlo, o decir al principio el de Edward.

— ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?

Me di cuenta de que Edward no tenía nada que ver en este asunto. Hubiese hecho algún respingo mientras yo decía su nombre o aseguraba no estar en peligro.

—No —soné insegura y sentí mi voz temblar.

—Entonces no sabes por qué estás en peligro.

El Rabbit avanzaba con tal velocidad que no me daba tiempo a mirar a las personas cruzar las calles, sin embargo, Jacob parecía conocer el destino exacto al que íbamos. Por un momento, me sentí aterrada. ¿Qué tal si el peligro en sí mismo era Jacob? Había conocido a los Vulturi y no querían nada de mí y Vanessa aseguraba que mi vida seguía el patrón del libro. Ningún enemigo había dado señales…hasta ahora.

—Estoy tratando de ayudar —dijo con voz ronca mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar con la canción asignada para Edward, miré la pantalla un par de veces y por alguna razón, esperé la autorización de Jacob para atender.

—Hola —traté de sonar tranquila pero noté que mi voz parecía no pertenecerme —, estoy…

— ¿Estás con Jacob? —preguntó Edward. Me quedé paralizada. Me había sentido secuestrada por el hombre lobo, ahora, parecía que mi novio lo sabía todo y no estaba segura de sentirme mejor por ello.

—Sí.

—Haz caso a lo que te diga, me encontraré con ustedes en un momento.

Me quedé fría. Escuché el silencio del otro lado y dejé el teléfono caer sobre mis piernas.

— ¿Dijo algo importante?

—Nos encontrará en un momento —mascullé confundida.

—Bien.

Fue todo lo que Jacob dijo antes de acelerar un poco más. Asomé mi vista hacia el indicador de la velocidad y lo vi sobrepasar los 150 kilómetros por horas. Respiré profundo y sentí mi teléfono vibrar. Era Vanessa. Preguntaba por qué había faltado a clases. No le respondí. Por alguna razón, sentía que quien quiera que fuera mi enemigo, ya conocía mis movimientos y no quería inmiscuir a mis frágiles amigos humanos en lo que podía ser una tragedia.

..

Jacob estacionó el auto frente a una casa de un solo piso que no recordaba haber visto otras veces. De hecho, no sabía en qué lugar de la ciudad me encontraba, pero ahora, era capaz de confiar ciegamente en Jacob. Sentía que él era el indicado para protegerme. Jacob empujó la pequeña reja que daba paso a un jardín y me cedió el paso. Cerró tras de él y abrió la casa usando una llave que llevaba colgada al cuello. Sacó otra de su bolsillo y me la entregó.

—Si alguna vez tienes miedo, puedes venir aquí.

— ¿Tiene alguna protección?

Sentía que si tenía miedo, la necesitaría.

—Sí… —pensé que no agregaría más. Entramos a la casa y Jacob tomó asiento y me invitó a hacer lo propio. Lo hice a su lado porque me hacía sentir más segura —. Los vampiros que matan humanos no pueden entrar a esta casa. Es un raro sistema que diseñó Carlisle hace años. Básicamente trabaja con el color de ojos. Pero tiene otros …mecanismos. Ya sabes, los ojos pueden engañar.

Asentí mirándolo y luego desvié mi vista hacia la pequeña y acogedora casa. Ciertamente parecía un lugar seguro.

— ¿Eres amigo de los Cullen?

—Sí. Si leíste los libros pensarás que no, pero tiene que ver con todo lo que está sucediendo.

— ¿Quién está detrás de esto? ¿Quién es mi enemigo?

—Los Vulturi son la mente maestra, claro está. Pero su nueva adquisición es quien quiere venir tras de ti.

Tragué en seco y me preparé para oír lo peor. La puerta se abrió y mi corazón se heló como si la ponzoña corriera ahora a través de él.

— ¿Ya le contaste? —preguntó Edward cerrando con seguro.

—Estaba a punto —sonrió Jacob de esa forma cálida que el libro describía a la perfección.

Edward tomó asiento junto a mí y quedé en el medio del vampiro y el hombre lobo. Mi novio aferró mi mano a la suya y noté que a Jacob no le incomodaba. Respiré y mi corazón volvió a tomar su ritmo normal.

—Los Vulturi tienen a Amanda —afirmó Edward mirando a Jacob y no a mí, luego apretó su mano más fuerte a la mía y sus ojos dorados me contemplaron con el temor marcado en ellos —. Jasper y Emmett están tratando de convencerla. Pero Cayo y Jane tienen mucho más poder.

— ¿Convencerla de qué?

Algo me decía que Amanda no era la damisela en aprietos.

—De no convertirse.

Tragué en seco. ¿Qué podía llevar a alguien como ella —que lo tenía todo —a querer convertirse en _eso? _

—Jane le ha metido cosas en la cabeza. Una de ellas, que tú eres su enemiga y quieres destruirla. Varias veces noté que pensaba demasiado en vampiros y que no lo hacía como tú. Los vampiros de su mente aparecían como los de cuentos de terror, encapuchados dispuestos a dar todo a cambio de sangre. Cree que ser inmortal es la solución a sus problemas. Para empezar, cree que tiene problemas. Los Vulturi quieren acabar contigo y la han estado convenciendo de que sea ella quien lo haga. No quieren mancharse las manos, como Poncio Pilato.

Ya ni siquiera podía tragar en seco. El agarre de Edward se volvió más delicado como si acabara de notar que acababa de decir puras malas noticias. Jacob apoyó una mano en mi rodilla y como siempre, sentir la calidez de un cuerpo me resultaba calmante.

—No debes preocuparte —aclaró Jacob —. La manada entera está lista para protegerte, no dejaremos que ningún chupasangre, sin ofender —Edward hizo un gesto de que se relajara —, se te acerque ni te haga daño.

— ¿Qué hay de Carlos?

Jacob soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Él está bien y sinceramente no es tiempo de que te preocupes por los demás. Amanda sólo te quiere a ti, los Vulturi están tras de ti—el tono de su voz se tornó agitado.

— ¿Por qué los Vulturi me quieren? ¿Qué les hice?

—Esa pregunta parece más racional —acotó Jacob.

—Hicieron una sola copia de los libros. Libros que relataban historias de vampiros que cautivarían a cualquier adolescente, pero sólo una sería capaz de encontrarlos. Aquella que lo hiciera, sería porque posee un don que llevan años buscando. Un don que no quieren para ellos, un don que quieren destruir.

—No tengo ningún don. No soy buena para nada.

—Sí lo tienes. Puedes pasar desapercibida entre nosotros, descubrir nuestros secretos y ser parte de ellos sin que nosotros lo notemos. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Alice no te vio venir? —asentí —, aparecías, pero como una forma difusa entre humanos perfectamente nítidos. Aro no te vio en mis recuerdos. Aparecías como manchas negras entre paisajes diáfanos. ¡Eres una escapista!

—Puedo pasar desapercibida —aclaré.

— ¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de que nadie te escucha o te ve? No es tan malo como pensabas.

—La casa no tiene ninguna protección especial. Es un lugar que diseñó Carlisle para ampliar el don de cualquier vampiro que entrara. Los Vulturi no pueden rastrearte a ti, pero sí a nosotros, pero en esta casa, tu don se amplia y nos oculta a todos.

—Debes estar aquí, al menos hoy, Amanda es una neófita y está sedienta de ti.

* * *

Yay... Las Team Jacob deben estar felices de que Jacob exista, ¿no? :D

2x1 Si dejas un review, ¡te llevas un Edward y un Jacob! (?) xD


	7. Sueños retorcidos

**Disclaimer: **La familia Cullen, Denalí & Vulturi pertenece a Stephenie Meyer; el resto es mío.

**Summary: **Secuela de Encuentro de Ensueño —Los sueños son como la realidad, se retuercen cuando crees tenerlos controlados. La vida de Mary se ha vuelto un embrollo desde que aparecieron los vampiros. Edward/OC.

**Nota: **En el transurso de la semana llegará Robin, así que este será el último capítulo que subiré yo :D P.D: ecuerden, llegaremos a 40 reviews ;D

**

* * *

******

7

**Sueños retorcidos**

«Los sueños terminan cuando el individuo despierta»

Alberto Barradas

Un par de ojos rojos me miraban expectantes. No reconocía la sed en ellos como la había visto otras veces en la negrura de la mirada de Edward. Esta sed, era diferente porque no tendría motivos para no atacarme. De hecho, me atacaría. Tragué en seco y sentí el latido indetenible de mi corazón. Me imaginé lo provocativo que eso debía escucharse para un vampiro capaz de percibir el sonido de mi sangre corriendo por mis venas. Apreté mis puños en única señal de nerviosismo, no iba a combatirla, no sabiendo que no tendría oportunidad de ganar. Pero tampoco, quería regalarle mi vida como si se tratara de brindarle un almuerzo —aunque resultaba el equivalente —. La miré. Su cara angelical, sus facciones finas y sus ansias de sangre no se correspondían. Me arrepentí. Lo hice hasta querer llorar sin detenerme por horas.

—Amanda —susurré con la voz ahogada y a punto de romperse como un cristal en una explosión.

Sus labios carnosos dibujaron una sonrisa malévola y luego retornaron a ser esa sonrisa invertida que su rostro siempre mostraba. Respiré entrecortadamente y sentí una lágrima correr por mi rostro. No quería mostrarme débil, pero el hecho de morir en manos de un vampiro no figuraba en mi lista de cosas que quiero hacer.

Me arrepentí. ¿Por qué había elegido tener una enemiga? Porque sólo yo la había buscado. La había odiado y me había acostumbrado a su presencia sin que eso cambiara mis sentimientos hacia ella. En ese momento, una sensación de querer arrodillarme y pedirle perdón era todo lo que me recorría. No quería morir. No ahí. No en sus manos.

—Mary —susurró con voz benevolente. Se acercó a mí y sus labios mostraron una mueca extraña que me causó un escalofrío.

—Mary—repitió, pero esta vez de forma más histérica e incluso masculina. Me aterré y sentí un par de manos agitarme sin descanso —. ¡Mary! —gritó la voz y abrí mis ojos comprobando que todo había sido un horrible sueño. Respiré tranquila al ver a Edward y me arrojé a llorar a sus brazos. Él acarició mi cabello con delicadeza.

Me sequé las lágrimas de los ojos y miré alrededor. Esa no era mi casa. Y ése, era Jacob. No todo había sido un sueño —sí la parte más terrorífica —, pero era cierto. Amanda era una neófita y me quería a mí.

—Todo estará bien —afirmó Edward, pero supe que ni si quiera él estaba seguro de ello.

¿Cómo se podía estar tranquila sabiendo que la muerte aguardaba por ti? ¿Cómo se podía, sabiendo que la muerte conocía todos tus movimientos?

Edward me tendió un cambio limpio de mi uniforme escolar.

—Hoy irás a la escuela. Lo más seguro es que Amanda no vaya, en cualquier caso, no andes sola. Y trata, de que tu compañía sea Carlos.

Asentí y entré a un pequeño cubículo que aparentaba ser un baño para cambiarme y arreglarme.

..

—Tienes demasiadas ojeras —dijo Vanessa tendiéndome su corrector. La miré y negué con la cabeza —. ¿Qué ocurrió Mary?

—No dormí bien.

Decidí que era mejor no meter a Vanessa en mis problemas. No quería que Amanda viera que ella conocía todo y quisiera que tomara el mismo rumbo que yo ya tenía asegurado.

— ¿Cómo están mis chicas lindas? —Preguntó Carlos alegre abrazándonos a las dos —. ¿Por qué faltaste, Mary? El día fue de lo más aburrido. No pude sino estar con Vanessa. Amanda también faltó.

La mención de su nombre escalofrió mi piel. Ahora sólo podía recordarla como la vampira asesina de mis sueños. Me era imposible no pensar en ella con dos rubíes por ojos.

—Bien —mascullé, pero mi voz se perdió en el eco de la campana de la escuela y mi vista se fue hacia lo que esperaba no tener que ver, ella estaba ahí, en medio de nosotros. Una vampira sedienta entre alumnos llenos de sangre fresca.

Apreté mi mano alrededor del brazo de Carlos y sentí mis piernas flaquear.

— ¡Amanda! —gritó él agitando su mano libre y ella sonrió. No miré sus ojos por temor. No quería encontrarme con la visión de la asesina que me aterraba. Me apreté más a Carlos y sentí que lo lastimaba, pero él no puso ninguna queja.

— ¿Cómo están? —preguntó amablemente.

Carlos se soltó de mí para darle un beso en los labios. Temblé. Vanessa le respondió que estaba de maravilla y yo mantuve mi mirada baja y en cuanto tuve a Carlos cerca de nuevo me volví a asir a su brazo.

Fuego. Sentí ese fuego que había presenciado en el cine recorrer mi piel en contacto con la de Carlos y no me quedó otra opción que soltar a mi amigo.

—Lamento eso —dictaminó Amanda —, fue mi culpa, Mary.

No la miré. ¿Y de qué se echaba la culpa?

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento…Mary?

—Ya la clase empezó —mascullé.

—Es urgente —siseó —. ¿Nos dejan a solas? —preguntó a mis amigos y rogué porque ellos se negaran, pero en un instante se movilizaron hacia el salón.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunté con la voz temblorosa, mirándome las manos y haciendo nudos con mis dedos.

—En este momento, que me mires.

Levanté la vista con tal rapidez que no alcancé a mirarla y luego la devolví a mis manos.

—Mírame, María.

Alcé la cara y me encontré con sus ojos. Tragué en seco. Me encontré con el par de ojos de siempre, los granos de café opacos.

_Ya sabes, los ojos pueden engañar. _Resonó la voz de Jacob en mi cabeza.

— ¿Ves algo distinto? —preguntó sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

—No.

Obvio que no. No iría a la escuela con un par de ojos rojos, era obvio que usaba lentes de contacto como lo había hecho Bella. Tenía que ocultarse entre los humanos.

—Porque no he cambiado en nada…al menos, no demasiado —suspiró —. Conocí a Emmett, me dijo que era un gran amigo tuyo y tu cuñado. Me convenció de que eso no era lo que yo quería y Carlisle habló con los Vulturi.

— ¿No te convirtieron?

—No del todo —aclaró —. Me dieron una segunda dosis de la ponzoña de Jane. ¿Sabías que eso trasmite un poco del don? —se sonrojó y noté entonces lo humana que era —. Lamento lo del fuego. Sucede cuando estoy celosa.

—Entonces pasa todo el tiempo —reí notando que en realidad, Amanda no era mala.

—No pretendía matarte. Los Vulturi querían que te convenciera de convertirte, pero Carlisle también ayudó ahí. Les explicó que por lo pronto no te separarías de Edward, por lo que siempre te tendrían cerca, que no necesitaban eliminarte, no con esa facilidad. Que merecías vivir.

Suspiré aliviada.

—No mataría ni a una mosca —me dijo con la sonrisa más sincera que le había visto en años —. Trataré de controlar mis celos, porque sé que Carlos te ama y tú lo amas, pero sé que son incapaces de ser algo que no sea amigos.

—Exacto —sonreí.

—Creo, que eso es todo.

—Eres inmortal…

—Sí —dijo en un tono que no parecía alegre.

— ¿Se lo dirás a Carlos?

—Quiero que él sepa que nunca moriré y que si algún día él lo hace, lo extrañaré cada día desde hoy.

—Siempre pensé que no lo amabas.

—Me di cuenta ayer que lo hacía. Era todo lo que pasaba por mi mente al decidir si me convertía o no. Él era todo lo que me decía que no lo hiciera. Sentía que el no poderme acercar a él sería el fin de mi vida, y entonces ¿de qué valía la eternidad y estar por encima de todos los demás?

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras. Por amor a Carlos ella había elegido ser humana, ¿por qué por amor a Edward no podía yo elegir ser como él?

* * *

¿Dirá la verdad? ._.

:D


	8. ¿Me concedes este baile?

**Disclaimer: **La familia Cullen, Denalí & Vulturi pertenece a Stephenie Meyer; el resto es mío.

**Summary: **Secuela de Encuentro de Ensueño —Los sueños son como la realidad, se retuercen cuando crees tenerlos controlados. La vida de Mary se ha vuelto un embrollo desde que aparecieron los vampiros. Edward/OC.

**

* * *

**

**8 **

**¿Me concedes este baile? **

«Mantén tus ojos en los míos y deja que la música te guie»

Can I Have This Dance? - Vanessa Hudgens y Zac Efron.

Me sorprendía la velocidad con la que había trascurrido esas cinco semanas que habían parecido eternas en el calendario. Probablemente, porque había estado demasiado ocupada pensando en Edward, Emilio, en que mi muerte estaba cerca y en que tal vez, eso era lo que quería que ocurriera. Aún no estaba segura de si estaba lista para acceder a que Edward me convirtiera, y eso me hacía saber que no lo estaba.

—Estamos hermosas —dijo Vanessa lanzándole un beso al espejo.

—Seguro que sí —murmuré en cuanto me miré.

Vanessa y yo habíamos ido a comprar nuestros vestidos para el baile de graduación hacia una semana, justo después de que estuve segura de que mi enemiga no me quería matar. El mío, era púrpura, el de ella, rosado. El mío, tenía un gran lazo que disimulaba mi falta de curvas. Nos habíamos alisado el cabello y ambas lucíamos de lo más felices.

Edward sabía que iría al baile esa noche, aunque nunca le aclaré que iría con Emilio, le dije que Carlos, Vanessa, Amanda y yo habíamos optado por ir como amigos. No quería presionarlo ni hacerle sentir celos.

El papá de Vanessa era el encargado de llevarnos hasta la escuela a disfrutar de lo que sería nuestro último baile escolar. El tiempo, había pasado tal vez más rápido de lo que yo había querido y ahora no me sentía preparada para abandonar todo ese mundo infantil que implica seguir yendo a la escuela; ahora debía ser una adulta, una universitaria.

Llegamos a la escuela donde Emilio y Luis nos esperaban. Mi vista fue directo a ver a quien sería mi pareja esa noche, y no pude ocultar el suspiro y el sonrojo. Emilio caminó hacia mí y me tomó la mano.

—Luces hermosa, _Mery _—sonrió y me volví a sonrojar al dar con sus ojos como el bosque.

—Gracias, tú luces genial —agregué.

De la mano me llevó hacia el interior de la escuela. El salón donde tendría lugar el baile lucía hermoso, pero nada se comparaba a Emilio y su traje color gris. La camisa blanca y sus ojos perfectos mirándome a mí. No, no era que eso me hiciera olvidar de pronto a Edward. Era simplemente el hecho de aferrarme a esos minutos humanos que recordaría eternamente, sin importar que decisión tomara referente a mi inmortalidad. Siempre, tendría en mi memoria estos momentos y mi boca formaría una sonrisa, como la que decoraba mi rostro ese día.

— ¿Bailamos? —preguntó Emilio mirando la pista. Asentí sonrojándome de nuevo y su mano regresó a la mía. El calor de su piel resultaba tan agradable que hubiese querido bailar con él la noche entera.

Caminamos hasta la pista y una canción lenta comenzó. Era la primera vez que iba a un baile, lo mío siempre había sido lo de las fiestas de reggaetón y salsa. Nunca, una donde un vals te permitiera abrazar a un chico y mirarlo a los ojos directamente.

Recordaba, que mientras Emilio y yo anduvimos en nuestro juego de estar o no estar juntos, él era un pésimo bailarín, y yo no me quedaba atrás. Ahora, él se movía con soltura.

Sonrió y me sonrojé. Su mano en mi cintura enviaba una ola de calor a mi cuerpo. Sospechaba que me debía mirar como una fresa de temporada. Él sólo sonreía y lograba cautivarme con esa mirada esmeralda. ¿Por qué tenía que agitar las mariposas en mi estómago al mismo tiempo que estaba segura de amar a Edward?

—¿Te dije que estás hermosa, Mery?

—Sí —asentí.

—No quería que nos graduáramos sin que lo supieras —dijo él mientras acomodaba un cabello que se me salía de lugar.

—Parece que ayer jugábamos juntos.

—Ayer lo hacíamos, nosotros dos nunca dejamos de jugar.

Asentí, nuestros juegos nunca fueron infantiles, ni saludables y parecía que por fin habían acabado.

—No quiero graduarme sin que tú sepas que te quiero, Emilio —suspiré y miré al piso. Su mano tocó mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo. Mordí mi labio inferior y lo miré fijamente, era una de las pocas personas que no me huían la mirada —. Quiero que sepas, que significaste y significas mucho para mí, que jamás te olvidaré y que quisiera que esta noche no acabara ahora.

—Quiero que tú sepas, Mery, que… nunca conoceré a alguien como tú. Alguien dispuesta a aguantar mis juegos y buscarme para jugar de nuevo. Quiero que sepas que eres una niña muy especial en mi mundo. Y que aunque vayamos a diferentes lugares, no te quiero olvidar.

Sonreí y él hizo lo mismo. Parecía el clásico momento en el que un beso sellaría las palabras para que no se escaparan. Era el momento para acercarme a sus labios y disfrutar una vez más del calor humano. _Acababa de tomar una decisión. _Y por ella misma, sonreí y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, Emilio me besó en el cabello y la canción finalizó.

—¿Te importa que baile ahora con Adriana? —susurró dulcemente sobre mi cabello.

Me separé y le sonreí aprobatoriamente.

—Tengo miedo de que si me quedó, voy a arruinar nuestra amistad.

—Tengo miedo de que si te quedas, la arruinaré yo.

Suspiró y con sus ojos brillando se marchó hacia el otro lado de la pista. Caminé hacia las mesas y me senté. Miré esperando que Carlos estuviese libre, para mi mala suerte lo capté justo en un beso con Amanda, aparté la vista y suspiré. Me quedaría sentada un rato.

Me quedé mirando mi manicure, cuando sentí una sombra cernirse sobre mí. En ese momento ni siquiera recordé a Jacob. Alcé la vista y me quedé muda. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y solté una pequeña lágrima.

—Viniste —susurré con la voz atrapada en el nudo.

—Quería estar contigo esta noche —murmuró con su voz aterciopelada.

Edward Cullen estaba ahí, por mí, para mí, porque me quería.

—Corrección: Estoy aquí porque te amo —susurró. Extendió su mano hacia la mía y su voz aterciopelada siguió diciendo las palabras más hermosas. Ya mi cabeza y mi corazón eran un lío porque estaba ahí, y lo que acababa de decir —. ¿Me concedes este baile?

Asentí sonrojándome y descubrí que el roce gélido de su mano era todo lo que yo deseaba en el mundo. Sonreí.

—Me alegro de escuchar eso.

—Sal de mi cabeza, Edward.

—Lo intento —murmuró.

Sonaba otra canción lenta, pero mucho más romántica que la que había bailado con Emilio.

—Te amo —le dije sin miedo.

—¿Quieres oírlo? —preguntó con una sonrisa torcida. Asentí mordiendo mi labio inferior. —Te adoro, Te amo, Mary…

Sus ojos brillaban con tal intensidad que nunca jamás dudaría de que él era a quien yo necesitaba, a quien yo amaba, y con quién quería pasar…

—La eternidad —murmuré —, quiero pasar la eternidad contigo.

Una lágrima corrió por mi rostro y él la secó delicadamente sin perder el ritmo de nuestro baile.

—Pareces convencida.

—Lo estoy. Eres todo lo que quiero y más de lo que necesito.

—No se puede volver atrás, Mary.

—Quiero hacerlo —afirmé tan segura que me sorprendí a mí misma.

—Jamás te había oído tan convencida de algo.

—Porque nunca había querido algo tanto como te quiero a ti.

Me regaló una sonrisa torcida que luego unió a mis labios. Las mariposas en mi estómago emprendieron vuelo como pequeños dragones. Mis manos se anudaron en su cuello y las suyas en mi cintura. Susurraba "te amo" en mi cabeza, sabiendo que él me escuchaba. Fue, por mucho, el mejor beso de la historia. Un beso, en el que sólo éramos felices y dispuestos a serlo más. Estaba lista para sentir sus colmillos clavarse en mi piel, estaba completamente preparada para unirme a él en la forma que fuera. En sangre, ponzoña, cuerpo y alma, aunque esta última la pudiese perder en el proceso, porque sabía que mi alma estaría siempre donde estuviera él: Edward Cullen, mi sueño hecho realidad.

* * *

Les tengo dos noticias: La primera es que estoy de vuelta (sí, yo, Robin) XD y la segunda es que este fic ya se está acabando u.u

Muchísimas gracias a Dany y a Nadia por subir los capítulos en mi ausencia y a ustedes por mantenerse fieles :D

Espero hayan disfrutado estos capítulos y que disfruten este así mismo (:

Besos

**R**obinW


	9. Veneno

**Disclaimer: **La familia Cullen, Denalí & Vulturi pertenece a Stephenie Meyer; el resto es mío.

**Summary: **Secuela de Encuentro de Ensueño —Los sueños son como la realidad, se retuercen cuando crees tenerlos controlados. La vida de Mary se ha vuelto un embrollo desde que aparecieron los vampiros. Edward/OC.

**

* * *

**

**9 **

**Veneno **

«Serás la cura, serás el veneno»

The All-American Rejects.

Mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido que debía ser un sonido atemorizante en la cabeza de Edward, mis manos temblaban a tal velocidad que me era imposible controlarlo. Pero nada de eso me importaba.

—Sé que estás nerviosa —murmuró en tono quedo acariciando mi cabello —, pero te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

—Avísame cuando me vayas a inyectar…

—No dolerá —me dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

—Lo sé. Sólo…no quiero ver la aguja.

—De acuerdo —sus dedos acariciaron mi rostro y disfruté de la temperatura de su piel una vez más.

Respiré con intensidad y Edward me miró curioso. Posó una de sus manos sobre mis ojos para hacerme cerrarlos. Inmediatamente sentí un leve pinchazo y el líquido penetrar mi cuerpo. Me pareció escuchar que la aterciopelada voz de Edward me susurraba algo, pero no lo capté, ya estaba sumida en un mundo de sueños.

Era uno de los sueños más raros que había tenido. Podía compararlo con el País de las Maravillas y no parecer loca. Todo era tan colorido, tan extravagante, exótico, que por un momento era el único sitio en el que quería estar.

..

Al abrir mis ojos, esperé ver las motas de polvo flotando en el espacio. Ansiaba ver los colores ocultos de los objetos, escuchar a Edward hablar desde la otra habitación, oler lo que cocinaban dos cuadras más allá…pero no había nada. Todo se veía exactamente igual que cuando cerré los ojos. Hasta parecía opaco después de un sueño tan nítido y colorido.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté aterrada y descubrí que mi voz era la misma de siempre.

Los ojos de Edward me contemplaron con tristeza. Pasó una mano por su cabello broncíneo y luego afincó sus dedos en el puente de su nariz.

—No puedo hacerte esto, Mary.

—Pero…lo quiero.

—No… no te despediste de tus amigos. No te diste un último abrazo con Carlos. No le diste un golpe en el brazo por última vez a Vanessa. No comiste un helado entero con tu hermana. No quieres esto, Mary.

—Te quiero a ti —dije entre lágrimas que empezaban a caer.

—Pero no quieres dejar de llorar, de comer, de reír, de salir a la luz del sol. No quieres abandonarte. No quieres dejar de ser humana.

—Te quiero a ti —murmuré de nuevo secando mis lágrimas.

—Y me has tenido, y me tendrás.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? Amor implica sacrificio. Tendré que sacrificar algunas cosas. No puedo tenerlo todo y tú eres lo que más quiero. Eres mi todo, Edward.

—Amor significa que ambas partes estén a gusto, estoy a gusto contigo y tú conmigo. No necesito cambiarte en ningún sentido —sonrió amargamente.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —repetí.

—Me gustan las arrugas —agregó con otra sonrisa más honesta y los ojos brillándole.

—A mí no —dije arrugando la boca.

Edward me besó acariciando mi rostro y cabello.

—Es mía —dijo apartándose y ofreciéndome un vaso.

—¿Qué es lo que esto cambia?

—Cuando tu cuerpo esté listo, dejarás de crecer. Desarrollarás tu don mas podrás hacer todo lo que haces como humana, con la garantía de que no morirás.

—¿Seré como Reneesme?

—Creo que serás más bonita…porque ya lo eres.

Sonreí y me sonrojé.

—No estoy dispuesto a que dejes de hacer eso —dijo acariciando mis mejillas encendidas.

Tomé el vaso y sin mirar el fondo lo bebí completo. Tenía un gusto amargo. El veneno de Edward. El veneno que sería la cura para siempre. Podríamos estar juntos tanto como lo quisiésemos y no tendría que dejar nada a un lado.

—Haces por mí más de lo que hago por ti.

—¿Puedo citarme a mí mismo? —asentí mordiendo mi labio inferior —. "Me das todo lo que necesito sólo con respirar"

Sonreí y me acerqué para alcanzar sus labios. Nos fundimos de nuevo y sentí que esta vez, era para siempre. Estaba segura de que jamás amaría a nadie como lo amaba a él.

—Me alegra oír eso —murmuró sin dejar de besarme.

_Te amo. _

Pensé y dejé que el tiempo decidiera que esas palabras durarán, como si estuviesen grabadas en piedra. Aunque estaban en un sitio mejor: en el corazón de dos amantes.

..

_3 meses después…_

—¿Te vas a comer todo eso? —le pregunté a Vanessa que sujetaba media barra de chocolate en la mano.

—Si quieres, puedes pedir.

—Estoy pidiendo —dije con una sonrisa burlona.

Me dio dos cuadritos del chocolate y la miré de reojo.

—Tacaña.

—Mira quién habla, la señorita "¿Alguien me paga la entrada hoy?"

—Sabes que me amas…

—Bla bla… Es todo lo que oigo… —me miró de soslayo —, claro que te amo, estúpida.

Vanessa me dio un gran cálido abrazo y le respondí apretándola a mi cuerpo como si en verdad la pudiese perder.

—Además lo de la entrada fue hace dos días. Hoy soy diferente. Ya soy una chica universitaria.

—Se me había olvidado —me mostró los grandes ojos cafés y me sacó la lengua —. ¿Universidad dijiste? —rio mientras entrábamos al gran campus.

Sonreí para mis adentros y en un momento lo hacía para afuera.

—Quita la cara de tonta —me dijo sacándome la lengua de nuevo.

No lo hice. Porque ser tonta era otra de las maravillosas cosas de ser humana. Humana con inmortalidad —además —. Caminé mirando a mi alrededor como si de verdad todo fuese mucho más nítido.

—Llegaron temprano —murmuró Edward saludando a Vanessa con un beso para el que ella se puso en puntillas. Luego me abrazó a mí y me dio un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios.

—La Universidad espera.

—Ay, ya cállala. Habla de la Universidad como si fuese un cuartel secreto de superhéroes.

—Tal vez lo sea —susurró Edward —, y tal vez los villanos lo sospechen.

—Hablando de villanos —dijo Vanessa rodando los ojos.

—Hola chicos —saludó Amanda y noté que apretaba la mano de Carlos, le sonreí y me acerqué para abrazar a mi amigo. No hubo fuego departe de Amanda, sólo calor departe de mi mejor amigo.

—Hola —dijo Vanessa en tono hipócrita.

—La Universidad llama —dijo Carlos con una sonrisa enorme.

—Otro más que cree que salvaremos el mundo —rió Vanessa.

Y caminamos hacia las aulas. Hacia un destino incierto pero que parecía perfecto. No porque tuviéramos todas las respuestas, aún no conocíamos las preguntas. Pero nos teníamos todos. Vanessa corrió hacia su novio que ya estudiaba ahí y nos dejó atrás. El amor de la imprimación.

Carlos sujetaba la mano de Amanda y ella sonreía. Les echaba una mala mirada a las chicas que se quedaban más de dos segundos mirando a su novio y supe que controlaba su poder con nosotras. El amor que supera todo. El amor que no tiene secretos y que está dispuesto a hacer o dejar de hacer algo por el otro.

Y estábamos Edward y yo. Un amor que había llegado sin avisar y que duraría hasta siempre. Un amor en el que sólo tenía que recostarme en su hombro o pensar que lo amaba para que él lo supiera. No tendríamos que preocuparnos por nada o por nadie. Siempre nos tendríamos el uno al otro. Y amaba saber que ese _siempre _era verdad.

_**FIN**_

* * *

OME! Mil disculpas por el atraso, es que no sé en que día vivo :S

Espero hayan disfrutado este fic tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo, que aunque es muy corto y sencillo, es uno de mis favoritos.

De momento no haré más longfics, pero el que tengo en mente, no lo publicaré aquí sino en mi otra cuenta Red Tie and Purple Bow, ya que lo escribiré con un amigo :3 Será de Riley & Victoria (Si van ahora a esa cuenta encontrarán que está publicado, pero haré una versión nueva, ya que esa apesta xD)

xoxo

**R**obinW


End file.
